Anthony
Anthony, alongside Ian battled Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft, GameGrumps and Cr1tikal in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2. He was portrayed by Kevinkrust. Information on the rapper Anthony was born in Sacramento, CA. He has two brothers, of which we know one is named Mathew as mentioned in "Anthony's Long Lost Animation." When Anthony was two years old, his parents broke up. He stated that he was unplanned for when he was born. His mother has severe agoraphobia. When he was growing up his mom's agoraphobia meant that he had to support his family in his according to his "Draw My Life" video. His grandmother supported his family but she died when he was 14. Anthony attended Del Campo High School in Fair Oaks, California along with Ian. After graduating, they both attended American River College in Sacramento, California but dropped out two years later. When he was a freshman, Anthony got his driver's license, but he got a car and used it to drop Ian home after school, as mentioned in an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, ''as well as in the "Draw My Life" video. He has brown-colored eyes, slightly tan skin, and curly dark brown hair. From the beginning of Smosh until 2014 he flat-ironed his hair which fans called his "emo hair". Fans were very fond of the hair and often associated Anthony with it. After showing his new hair for the first time in The End of Christmas (Part 1). Fans were devastated by the hair change, and in the Behind The Scenes for the video he read fan's Tweets about it. Some fans to this day still comment on videos asking for him to grow his emo hair back out. The video EMO HAIR was based around that when three emo teenagers, (Shayne, Courtney and Keith) kidnap Anthony and try to force him to get his emo hair back. He did straightened his emo hair twice in I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY and Emo Anthony Returns. Anthony is a 1/4 Filipino since his paternal grandmother is from the Philippines, as stated in the episodes "SEXIST BURGER!" (''Lunchtime w/ Smosh) ,"ADDICTED TO BREAD!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and "Girlfriend Tag!" (WatchUsLiveAndStuff) Since late 2013, Anthony has been eating vegan food products. This originally started just as support for Kalel (who also abstains from animal products), but he switched fully in 2014 for health reasons. He, and his friend Ian made their first movie in 2015 titled Smosh: The Movie On Wednesday, June 14, 2017, Anthony announced in the video "Anthony is Leaving Smosh" that he had officially left Smosh. In the vlog on his channel called Why I Left Smosh released the same day he goes deeper and explains to fans why he left Smosh with the video even hitting #1 trending on Youtube. He feels now that Smosh is a brand owned by a company (Alloy Digital, later Defy Media), it put all his creative decisions "through a filter". Hours after the news of his departure, articles shot up all over the internet, written on websites including Variety and The Hollywood Reporter. The day before his departure he created the channel Anthony Padilla 2, on which the channel banner says he will be uploading videos "Whenever the heck he wants". Later, Anthony uploaded The Real Reason Why I Left Smosh, which was uploaded on April Fools of 2018. Lyrics (Note: Ian is in blue while Anthony is in red.) (Note: Ian is in blue while Anthony is in red.) SHUT UP! Don't take us for granted, we deserve all the respect you got! Considering we're the reason you made the number one spot! So yeah, it's Ian! And Anthony! The original YouTube comedy emcees! Kept it going strong for a decade long and still the number one tag team! Game Bang you two to pieces, hit a Raging Bonus every night! Your guys' victory would suck, thank God it's not in real life! Keep going solo playing with your joysticks, we got the whole Smosh Games crew! With our channel to subscriber multiplier, we own YouTube! Trivia * Anthony is the seventh rapper to be in a team, after Dante, Cole, Nathan Drake, Mario, Link and Red. * He is the fourth person not to have a title card, after Ian. * He is the fourth rapper to be a real person, after Tobuscus and Pewdiepie. * He is the first character to be played by Kevinkrust. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:Kevinkrust